A variety of wrenches and tools are commonly used to apply torque to a workpiece, such as a threaded fastener. In some situations, these tools may also apply an impact force to fasteners that may be difficult or require large amounts of torque to install or remove.
The workpiece may have any number of different sizes and shapes. Accordingly, many tools include a driver which mates with any of a number of different adapters, such as sockets and bits, to engage and rotate the different-sized workpieces. The bit and socket are typically secured together in a rigid fashion. In one example, the bit is secured to the socket through the use of a roll pin. In another example, the bit is dimpled and the bit is pressed into the socket. However, these modes of securement can cause the bit to wear, and even cause the securing portion to loosen or break, thus causing failure of the bit.